magical_girl_mahou_shoujofandomcom-20200216-history
Uta Kata: Episode List
1- "Kaikō no Shoka" ("Early Summer's Encounter") (邂逅の初夏) Airdate: October 3, 2004 On the day before summer holiday, Ichika meets a girl in a mirror, Manatsu. Ichika uses the Sun Djinn. 2- "Kinsetsu no Yozora" ("The Neighboring Night Sky") (近接の夜空) Airdate: October 10, 2004 An old friend's former boyfriend causes some trouble for Ichika and Manatsu. Ichika uses the Moon Djinn. 3- "Shōnetsu no Sunahama" ("The Heat of the Sandy Beach") (焦熱の砂浜) Airdate: October 17, 2004 What better way to start off the summer holiday than at the beach! While leaving the beach, Ichika is reunited with her childhood friend, Nao Shimizu, who was less than excited to see her... While rescuing Nao at the sea, Ichika loses her father's very valuable watch. Ichika uses the Earth Djinn. 4- "Shūu no Kohan" ("Sudden Shower by the Lake Shore") (驟雨の湖畔) Airdate: October 23, 2004 Ichika’s parents enroll her in a summer program to create “fond summer memories”, but things take a turn for the worst. When a bungalow mate sneaks out at night to meet a guy and doesn’t return, its up to Ichika, “The Stickler” to investigate! Ichika uses the Water Djinn. 5- "Rakurui no Raika" ("The Flowering of Tears") (落涙の蕾花) Airdate: October 30, 2004 The girls meet up with a couple of guys at the beach to watch a Fireworks display. Satsuki develops a crush on a boy she meets on the day of the fireworks festival. Ichika questions her ability to “see”, while using the spirit Djinn’s power. She soon realizes “The Truth” that the Djinn reveals is sometimes hard to swallow. Ichika uses the Fire Djinn. 6- "Nurehada no Binetsu" ("The Flush of Damp Skin") (濡肌の微熱) Airdate: November 11, 2004 Ichika sees Sei-san with her neighbor Saya-san and as she runs away she breaks her pearl necklace. Ichika becomes ill after staying out in the rain, watching the mysterious confrontation. What mysterious relationship could these two share? Ichika’s latent feelings are soon revealed. Ichika uses the Sky Djinn. 7- "Konure no Shitto" ("The Jealousy of a Twig") (木末の嫉妬) Airdate: November 13, 2004 After the current turn of events, Ichika is embroiled with jealously and envy over the untold connection between Saya and Sei, so much that she can’t think straight! Ichika discovers that she is changing unusually. It’s almost as if she, herself, is being controlled by the reins of a higher deity. After a gust of wind scatters Kai's homework report, Ichika resolves to recover it. Ichika uses the Wind Djinn. 8- "Sange no Shōdō" ("The Impulse of a Falling Flower") (散華の衝動) Airdate: November 20, 2004 Ichika’s class does volunteer work at a rehabilitation center to help heal the people’s hearts. When an unruly patient degrades Ichika’s kindhearted sentiments, things get volatile in room 301. Ichika uses the Flower Djinn. 9- "The Pain of Love" ("Ren'ai no Tsūyō") (恋愛の痛痒) Airdate: November 27, 2004 Ichika is tormented by untamed heightened senses received from the Djinn’s power so much that she soon becomes a threat to everyone around her. The pendant, which was at one point a gift, has become a curse. A trip with friends to a shrine dedicated to lovers causes Keiko and Satsuki to reflect on unpleasant memories. Ichika uses the Thunder Djinn. 10- "Shishō no Saikai" ("Reunion Beyond the Grave") (死生の再会) Airdate: December 04, 2004 Sei is turned to stone before he is able to divulge the truth behind Ichika’s fate. Ichika finds that she cannot cast away the magic charm. The Tachibana family visits the graves of their ancestors and with unwavering courage, Ichika is able to face reality and persevere with her struggles after a much heart-felt and unexpected “reunion”. Ichika uses the Dark Djinn. 11- "Betsuri no Hadō" ("The Surge of Separation") (別離の波動) Airdate: December 11, 2004 Ichika dreams a new dream about Manatsu and herself. With only one week remaining before the move, Ichika enjoys much needed quality time with her friends at the beach. The truth behind Kai and Sei’s relationship is revealed. When Michiru attempts to find out the truth, the power of the Djinn sends disaster her way. Ichika uses the Sea Djinn. 12- "Kakera no Uta" ("The Poetry of Fragments") (欠片の詩歌) Airdate: December 18, 2004 Ichika ventures into the house next door to determine the truth once and for all. As a chosen Child of the Trials, Ichika is tested by Saya to choose between life and death of humanity. Ichika uses the Mirror Djinn. Category:Uta Kata Page